


Like You'll Never See Me Again

by blueoleandar93



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: I just got a new computer after having mine broken for a while and what do i do?, M/M, Priorities, i have them, i spend five hours writing gay porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueoleandar93/pseuds/blueoleandar93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid almost dies in Morgan's presence and porn happens. Named after an Alicia Keys song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You'll Never See Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This fic features a serial kidnapper that strangles children. If that triggers you, please take heed.

 

“Put the gun down, Parker! We have you surrounded!” Morgan shouted brashly, brandishing a government issued firearm of his own. Tight across his chest and torso was a navy blue Kevlar vest with the white words FBI emblazoned on the front, and under it his tee shirt was straining against the dirt and sweat, clinging it to the hard lines of muscle that corded his body. The agent’s aim was set and pristine. He focused on the criminal ahead of him with stern, sparrow-like brown eyes and his gun cocked tight in his hand, pleading against a false move from the serial kidnapper six feet from his person.

The man before him stood with crazed eyes, a ripped sweater, Morgan’s teammate in his grasp and a gun to his shaggy mop of sandy brown curls.

Reid was trying not to panic, but the strain in his jaw and the tightness of his lips as he blinked back stress tears had spoken volumes for his state of fear. The team had split up into three teams of two. Earnest Parker was profiled to have been hiding in one of three places: the church he kidnapped three of the seven children he killed, the basement of his ex-girlfriend’s house, or here, in the dark, dank cellar in which he starved the children before dragging them up to the woods to finish his obsessive dirty work. Rossi and Hotch went to the church, JJ and Blake scoped out the girl’s basement, and Morgan and Reid headed to the cellar. Good news: They found Parker. Bad news: Parker got the jump on them first, grabbing Reid and using him as some sick sort of leverage.

While the use of a hostage is clever quick thinking, Morgan would rather his friend and teammate of over a decade didn’t have his life held in the balance of crazy today. Or ever. Never would be great. But, alas, here they were. Reid was a second away from getting his head blown off by a psycho with a hankering for strangling pre-pubescent girls, and Morgan holding the gun that could either save a life or end one.

Parker spat out into the muggy, cavernous, dimly lit room, “Do you? Really?”

Morgan lied, “Hell yeah, and for child endangerment and multiple charges of first degree murder, your ass is going directly to jail. Do not pass GO, do not collect $200. There is no getting away from this, Parker. Just lower the gun. You’re finished.”

“No!” he growled out, the fuzzy, unshaven chin of his twitching to the left thrice in a nervous tic, green eyes alight with malice and the whites gone red with a cocktail of drugs, “I need this! You said it already! I’m a dead man walking. I might as well go for one last kill! Feel that fire before the flame goes out,” he grabbed Reid’s face in grubby, dirty fingers before letting out a deep sniff against the young doctor’s smooth, creamy skin, “Mmm, he smells real nice. Like Irish Spring. And fear.”

Morgan’s jaw clenched and he cocked his gun again, raising it up higher to settle a mark between the criminal’s thick, greying brows. His heart was racing. _Please don’t kill him, please don’t shoot. Don’t do this to me. Don’t take him away from me. Don’t take him away from me. Don’t take him! I can’t lose him. I can’t lose Reid. Anyone but Reid. Please, please, God. Please_. Morgan took a breath and tried to calm himself. He can’t even remember the last time he’s prayed and here he is in front of his Hell, busting out the “Forgive me Father”. He guesses there’s some truth in what those ridiculous Christian zealots say. An atheist is only an atheist until they’re in a panicked state, or having really good sex.

He has to separate himself from the job. Do what’s right. Do what he must. Reid is no longer his partner, his friend, the guy who he calls at three o’clock in the morning when he wakes up from nightmares and bloodcurdling screams to calm himself down. Reid isn’t three cups of coffee, two awkward left feet, a crooked smile, a know-it-all attitude, or a lazy game of poker after a long day on the jet. He’s a chess piece. He’s the line drawn between a closed case and a killing spree gone extremely wrong.

Morgan sees it.

The hand resting on the trigger, the certainty in the villainous grin, that still moment before pulling it and splattering the man Morgan’s spent over a decade laughing, teasing, teaching, fighting crime all over America with’s brains all over the floor.

So, Morgan did it.

He took the shot.

Morgan’s heart was thrumming full time in his chest like a drum line. His temples were flexing and the blood bounding through his head was pumping full force. His senses were flooded with adrenaline and as the man crashed to the ground, the biggest instinct coursing through Morgan’s veins was PROTECT PROTECT PROTECT.

He rushed to his coworker’s side and grabbed his pale face in his hands roughly, looking it over without even noting how close they were. Morgan was still on a jittery high. The dead body at the ground pushed to the furthermost part of his mind as he prayed that Reid was alright.

_Please, God, let him be okay. Fuck. I almost lost you. I almost lost you, man, fuck I was so close to losing you. Don’t ever do that again, you fucker. How dare you put yourself in danger like that? You are so young, you have so much to live for. And I would have lost you. God, I can’t imagine losing you. What would I have done without you? Where would I go? I can’t imagine life without you. I can’t imagine carrying your casket. I can’t imagine seeing your grave. I can’t be without you. Don’t ever make me think I will. Don’t you dare make me feel like that again. I could smack you. I would smack you, but I’m too relieved. Thank fuck you’re alive. Thank fuck those eyes still blink and that mouth of yours can still correct my grammar and those stupidly large hands of yours can cheat in Gin Rummy. I’m so high off of it, I could kiss you. I really could. I could kiss the shit out of you and not give one single solitary fuck about it._

Morgan didn’t know if he was saying these words out loud or not. All he knew was that his hands were on Reid’s face and those large brown eyes were wide with oxytocin dancing around in his brain and blood cells as they breathed heavily and stared into each other’s eyes like they’d never get the chance again.

Neither is sure who leaned in first or who initiated it, but before they could say a word to each other their lips crashed together and _oh_ , it felt so good.

Reid’s lips were softer than they looked and his mouth was wet with saliva as they licked into each other’s mouths. Parker was right. He did smell like Irish Spring. Reid’s hands were warm and large as he pressed his willowy body into their embrace and ran them up Morgan’s chest, landing with one on the side of Morgan’s face and one clutching the base of Morgan’s close shaved head. There was no finesse in this kiss. No sweet shuffled feet and modesty. They kissed like a bomb was about to go off right beside them. They kissed like the world was set to end and all of it was crashing around them.

Morgan ripped Reid’s Kevlar vest from his youthful body in two quick swipes at the Velcro and tossed it aside without breaking their kiss, grabbing under Reid’s thighs, lifting the doctor in his arms, and maneuvering his corduroy covered legs around his waist before rushing them to the nearest wall and shoving Reid against it back-first. Reid let out a deep groan from the base of his throat that set Morgan’s skin on fire like you wouldn’t believe. The two kissed harder and harder, tongues tangling and shoving together. Morgan lowered Reid in his grasp just enough to brush their hips together and the doctor just about lost it. They were both quickly becoming stiff in their pants, breathing heavily into each other’s mouths and grinding like mutts in heat.

They were the only people in the world—the only people in the universe—who mattered. Reid’s lips kept Morgan tethered to the Earth and his body was this sexy uncharted world that wasn’t even that sexy until just a moment ago. Come to think of it, Morgan doesn’t think he ever found Reid attractive before today. Endearing, yeah. Adorable, sure. But, sexy? Please. Morgan didn’t even think the poor kid has exuded sexual confidence ever in his entire life. Yet, here he is; hot as hell, and Morgan can’t get enough of it. He’s totally digging the geeky sneakers and tenured English professor with a failed eHarmony account vibe that he’s giving off. All the stuff that Morgan used to find cute and quirky is now the biggest turn on to ever turn on in the history of turn ons. All of a sudden, the kid he’s teased for years is this rabid, uncontrollable sexual being and Morgan has never wanted to fuck anyone as much as he wants to fuck Reid.

But, there’s no way Reid would let Morgan do that to him. No way in Hell..

With shaking hands, Reid ran his hands down Morgan’s body and rested them on Morgan’s belt buckle. Morgan twitched in shock for a moment before continuing to kiss him and act like it was no big deal when… you know, this was big fucking deal. After a brief pause and a stutter of Reid’s lips against his, Morgan felt his belt buckle loop loose and pull apart in the young doctor’s warm hands.

_Holy shit._

_Holy_ shit _._

_Are we going to have sex?_

_Is that what’s happening right now?_

Reid pressed closer into Morgan’s kiss and let one of his hands come up to press against the back of his head as his other hand remained busy between them. Oh, sweet mmm… Reid just did something really hot with his tongue. Morgan doesn’t even know what it was, but it cleared his mind of all thought. Gosh, that was hot. That was really hot and—he’s doing it again. Hot damn he’s a good kisser. He’s a really good kisser. Morgan was enraptured in it, gripping the man tighter to him and feeling one of Reid’s hands popping open the button of Morgan’s jeans and then, ever so slowly, pulling down Morgan’s zipper.

Oh, yeah, they’re totally going to do it. Morgan took that as his cue and pushed Reid up a bit, resting the doctor’s entire body on one forearm and freeing up a hand so that he could undo his teammate’s pants. Reid’s arms shot up and wrapped around Morgan’s neck, moaning softly against his mouth as Morgan tried to push his pants down his pale, milky thighs. Ah, shit! Really? Crap. Morgan forgot that he couldn’t reach Reid’s cock easily from this position.

Rolling his eyes and letting out an exasperated gasp, he dropped Reid onto his feet.

Reid gave out a confused look as he gazed down at Morgan from where he was suddenly crouched on the dusty floor. His lips were plump and bitten and red, his face was flushed pink with blush, and his hair was _beyond_ fucked up. The kid looked like he just banged five porn stars. _We’ve only been kissing for five minutes, I mean, come on. Is it really possible to look that sexed up that quickly?_

Before he could change his mind, Morgan grabbed Reid’s pants and shoved them down only to come face to face with a bright blue and red pair of Spiderman boxer briefs, straining to tent with a leaking erection. Morgan raised his eyebrows, murmuring, “Spidey? Really?”

Reid blushed harder and breathed out with puffy lips, “Shut up.”

Morgan lowered his head to hide it, but his back quaked with laughter as he chuckled at the sight.

“Shut _up_!” Reid hissed, tugging at Morgan’s Kevlar vest until he stood up and yanked them close into another kiss. This one was softer, slower, somehow more passionate. Yeah, there goes that feeling again. You know, the one you get in the pit of your stomach when you’re kissing somebody and despite the fact that there’s a dead body not twelve feet away of a psycho serial killer you just shot in the forehead laying waste in the background, everything feels kind of perfect. Yep. That feeling.

As they kissed, their arms wrapped around each other’s body, feet shuffling close to close the distance. Morgan was wrapped in Reid’s soft heat, smelling Irish Spring and a fresh shaved cheek brushing against his beard, a light, fluttery feeling in his ribs that made his palms all sweaty. Reid made him feel like the most important person he’s ever met, and kissed him like he’s never wanted to kiss anyone else but Morgan his entire life. Morgan felt whole—truly whole, and full and complete. My God. Can you fall in love with the way someone kisses you? The Morgan of yesterday would have laughed in your face, but the Morgan of today? Well, he would have to say “yes”. Loudly and passionately, he would say “yes”. Scream it, shout it, moan it until his voice grew hoarse.

Reid bent for a second and pressed back into the kiss. Morgan ran a hand down the side of the doctor’s body and nearly smiled to himself. Reid’s finally rid himself of those stupid Spidey pants. He grabbed Reid by the back of his thighs again, bracketing them around his body before shoving Reid into the wall again.

The passion built as Morgan pushed his pants down his thighs to accommodate them and Reid ran his hands down Morgan’s back, pressing them against his senior agent’s bare rear. It took a second of confusion, but their breath grew hot and labored as their leaking, needy cocks lined up against each other at last. Reid let out a spirited moan that seemed to start at the base of his diaphragm before pushing up his throat in a zealous embodiment of lust. That set Morgan off like a gunshot to a stead race and he went hard, shoving and pushing and upping the friction.

Reid nodded, pulling their lips apart for a moment to let his head roll back and thunk against the drywall. His pillowy pink lips parted in a soft, relieved grin, “Ah, God, yeah.”

Morgan switched up quickly, grabbing onto their rapidly moving hips to still them. He wrapped a large hand around their cocks, sliding his hand up and down and thrusting sharply into their confined space. Reid panted and moaned brokenly. He loved it. At least that’s what he breathed against Morgan’s lips. Morgan grinned distractedly, thrusting harder.

The friction was almost too much to handle.

He was so close, _Reid_ was so close. Their bodies ground into one as they kissed and thrusted and gave in to the need, running deep in their bones. The high ceilings of the hovel they brashly fucked Morgan’s fist into was recalling their moans, pants, and (on occasion) screams of ecstasy. They pounded hard. Reid’s back bumped into the wall over and over again. Their lips pressed and melded. Morgan’s hand picked up speed.

Within a minute Reid was swearing.

He was loud too. His soft, tinny voice barked out little “fuck”s and “harder” and “son of a bitch”, not necessarily in that order.

They were chasing the end. Morgan could feel it. His bones were aching with heat and his heart was thrumming in his chest. Reid’s hips pressed out of cadence against his and without a second glance, Reid’s swears started picking up slowly in pitch. First, he’d let out a soft, low groan. After a few seconds, he would let another one out, just a tad bit higher. The time between them grew short and the sounds drew higher and higher until the moans were tumbling right after one another, growing higher in pitch until he breathed out in a rush that he was climaxing just moments before he reached his sexual peak.  

Morgan didn’t so much feel it as see it. Reid’s entire body stiffened up underneath him and Morgan’s hand started to grow wet. His back arched and his throat extended as his moans cut off instantly, leaving them both with radio silence as he sunk into the all-incasing feeling of climaxing with the aid of another. His lips parted softly and his large brown eyes closed. There was a little hint of a smile at the edge of his lips as his body quaked and that was the straw that broke the camel’s fucking back. Morgan came hard against Reid’s spurting cock, letting out a sharp, “Reid, fuck! Oh! Fuck, man!”

Reid finished off with a breathy, “Dude, are you coming?”

Morgan nodded distractedly with a clipped, “Yeah! Ah, ah!”

“Fuckthatssohot!” Reid murmured, back twitching as he yelled out again. He clung to Morgan’s back, the two of them sinking bonelessly to the ground as they tackled each other with rough kisses and grasps. The aftershocks coursed through them hard  as they rolled around on the dusty ground, lips attached and searching in the dark.

They had to pull away eventually.

When they did, Morgan tugged his own pants up and shifted up to sit on the floor before wiping saliva off of his chin, “So… you’re not dead.”

Reid laughed breathlessly, pulling his pants on and leaning back to button and zip them up, “Yeah, thanks to you.”

Morgan watched with a dazed look on his face before smiling patiently, “Those undies are ridiculous.”

“So are you,” Reid answered lightly, reaching behind him for his dusty Kevlar vest.

Morgan asked easily, “What are you doing Saturday night?”

Reid supplied distractedly as he tucked in his shirt, “Measuring the sphingolipids in the complex neurosis of this dead mouse I found in my kitchen yesterday.”

Morgan paused, “…what are you doing after that?”

Reid shrugged and leaned up to tuck in the back of it, “I don’t know. Depends on what I find in the mouse.”

Morgan sighed and shook his head, looking up at him with a flat stare, “Well, then. After you’re done dissecting rodent brains. Do you want to like… catch a movie or something?”

Reid fixed his tie, eyes searching downwards to find each end of it, “No. Not really. I find everything in theaters this month to be tepid.”

“How about we get food?” Morgan asked.

Reid glanced up at Morgan and rolled his eyes, “Would you be able to eat after staring at mouse brains?”

Morgan shrugged. “How about I come over to your place and fuck you on the couch?”

Reid scoffed out in shock, “You? Fucking me on a couch? That’s just silly. We’re way too big to fit.”

Morgan growled, “Dude.”

Reid laughed out, “Morgan, I would love to see a movie, eat food, and have sex on the couch. I just wanted to give you a hard time.”

Morgan reached over to smack Reid’s arm and Reid ducked out of his way. They tussled for a bit before Morgan broke their play fight after catching a glance in Reid’s warm brown eyes. Reid smile back bashfully at him and asked, “…what?”

“Nothing,” Morgan lied.

END


End file.
